VISITES DE COURTOISIE
by Link9
Summary: One shot : Juste avant la bataille au ministère, Hermione se sert de son retourneur de temps pour s'échapper de Poudlard, avec l'idée de rendre visite à quelqu'un cloîtré à Sainte Mangouste. Slash


Bonsoir tout le monde !

En attendant la suite de mes autres fics, voilà un petit one-shot qui, j'espère, vous plaira... Avec un couple que j'adore. Ce passe pendant le tome 5 !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, ça devient lassant…

**VISITES DE COURTOISIE**

Les BUSES venaient enfin de se terminer. Alors qu'Harry était parti chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, Hermione se remémorait les évènements de la semaine et surtout l'attaque des aurors sur le professeur McGonagall. Dire que l'ensemble des élèves avait été choqué était peu dire. La préfète se rongeait, inquiète, comme la majorité des professeur. Seule cette fichue Ombrage se promenait dans les couloirs, telle une baronne sur ses terres. Elle allait payer, oh oui, elle allait le payer au centuple. Mais l'heure de la vengeance n'était pas encore venue. La gryffondor voulait prendre des nouvelles de sa directrice de maison mais, évidemment, la GRANDE inquisitrice ne lâchait pas une seule information.

« On se croirait dans une dictature... Mais je vais organiser la révolution, ça ne va pas traîner... » pensa la jeune femme.

Cependant, avant toute chose, comment se rendre incognito à Sainte Mangouste alors qu'Harry voulait les emmener au ministère ? Les rouages du cerveau de la jeune femme se mirent en route, et l'idée surgit assez vite. Hermione attrapa son retourneur de temps et lui donna 20 tours. Elle se retrouva en pleine nuit dans la salle commune déserte qu'elle traversa rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. La préfète chercha à tâtons le lit d'Harry, qu'elle finit par trouver au bout de quelques minutes. Réveiller le survivant ne fut pas chose aisée.

- Harry... réveille-toi... murmurait la gryffondor en secouant son ami.

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna d'une voix endormie le jeune homme.

- Chut... Tu vas alerter tout le monde.

Ils se turent quelques instants, mais seuls les ronflements de Ron résonnaient dans la pièce.

- Mais, il est quelle heure ? demanda Harry en cherchant ses lunettes.

- Près de trois heures du matin... répondit Hermione, un peu gênée.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a histoire de la magie demain. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour... commença à s'énerver le survivant.

- Evidemment. Je voudrais que tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. J'en aurai besoin demain pour aller voir McGonagall.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- Tu vas braver les règlements? Toi, Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, alors, tu es d'accord ou pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu transmettras à McGonagall mes amitiés, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme se leva et donna à son amie les objets qu'elle convoitait. Puis cette dernière alla se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et prépara dans les moindres détails son évasion jusqu'à 5 heures du matin.

Enfin vint l'heure tant attendue. Hermione se drapa dans la cape d'invisibilité et vérifia grâce à la carte du maraudeur que la voie était libre. Personne dans les couloirs. La préfète déambulait silencieusement dans Poudlard, et réussit à atteindre les grilles du château. Elle sortit discrètement et marcha de vive allure jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Devant la boutique Zonko, elle retira la cape et agita sa baguette. Le magicobus arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans un bruit qui aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier. Stan l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

- Où doit-on vous emmener ? demanda-t-il en récupérant les pièces qu'Hermione lui tendait.

- A Sainte Mangouste, s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Vu votre tête, ça doit être urgent ! Les autres passagers attendront ! Ernie, cap sur Ste Mangouste !

- C'est parti ! s'exclama joyeusement le chauffeur. Nous y serons dans une petite heure.

Hermione remercia les deux hommes et partit s'allonger sur une couchette au fond du bus. La fatigue due à la nuit blanche commençait à se faire sentir. Elle s'endormit entre deux soubresauts du bus et ce fut Stan qui la réveilla. Elle descendit rapidement du bus, et ce dernier partit en pétaradant. Elle se retrouva à Saint Mangouste, il était 7h30 du matin. Il fallait qu'elle soit de retour à Poudlard pour 16 heures précisément. Hermione pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et remarqua une petite pancarte qui indiquait que les visites commençaient à 9h00 du matin. La préfète jugea bon de ne pas enfreindre plus de règlements que besoin, sortit de l'hôpital et prit un petit déjeuner dans un café. Elle profita de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Déjà, sous quelle identité devait-elle se présenter à l'accueil ? Et surtout, comment allait réagir le professeur McGonagall à la vue de sa meilleure élève hors de Poudlard en pleine semaine où les sorties ne sont pas autorisées, avec la menace de Voldemort qui gronde. La préfète se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise. Finalement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Elle soupira : de toutes façons, il était trop tard pour reculer, alors autant se préparer à recevoir le savon du siècle.

Elle paya son repas et s'attarda dans la boutique d'un fleuriste qui se trouvait à proximité de Sainte Mangouste. Elle en ressortit avec un petit bouquet de tulipe et s'engouffra à nouveau dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle s'approcha de la réception, et inspira grandement, pour chasser toute manifestation de nervosité.

- Bonjour Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche la chambre de Minerva McGonagall, demanda la gryffondor d'une voix douce à la secrétaire.

- Oui, et vous êtes ?

- Sa nièce. J'ai appris par mon père que ma tante se trouvait là, et je suis venue lui rendre visite.

La secrétaire fit un immense sourire à la préfète.

- Et c'est très gentil de votre part. Je suis sure que Miss McGonagall sera heureuse de vous voir. Vous allez au troisième étage, c'est la chambre 350. Bonne journée, miss !

Hermione remercia la femme et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Un fois la porte de ce dernier refermée, elle étouffa un cri de joie. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien.

« Croisons les doigts pour le reste de la journée... »

Hermione arpentait à présent le couloir de l'étage consacré aux blessures dues aux sortilèges. Enfin, porte 350. Elle inspira profondément, frappa trois coups. Une voix sèche lui intima d'entrée. Elle sourit : au moins, son professeur avait conservé son caractère... déterminé.

Elle entra dans la chambre et faillit tomber de stupeur. McGonagall, allongée dans son lit, discutait tranquillement avec... le professeur Dumbledore ! La directrice adjointe jeta à son élève un regard étonné, tandis que Dumbledore souriait, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il. Prenez donc un siège.

- Que faite-vous là, Granger ? demanda McGonagall. Je ne savais pas que les sorties étaient autorisées aujourd'hui !

- En fait, elles ne le sont pas... répondit la préfète un peu gênée. Tenez, c'est pour vous... ajouta-t-elle rapidement en tendant le bouquet.

Minerva sembla se radoucir à la vue des fleurs et conjura un vase.

- Professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas... risqué pour vous d'être ici ? demanda poliment Hermione en s'asseyant à côté du directeur.

- Rassurez-vous, miss Granger. Le personnel de Sainte Mangouste m'est fidel. Si jamais une infirmière me surprenait ici, elle m'offrirait des chocolats plutôt que de me dénoncer à Fudge. Mais parlez-nous des motifs de votre visite.

- En fait... nous nous inquiétons tous de votre santé, professeur McGonagall. Et comme le professeur Ombrage ne nous donne aucune nouvelle, je suis venue en chercher moi-même. Tous les gryffondors se joignent à moi pour vous souhaiter une rapide convalescence...

McGonagall gratifia son élève d'un grand sourire, ce qui était exceptionnel. Hermione se sentit rougir.

- Quelle est l'atmosphère en ce moment, à Poudlard ? demanda le directeur en croisant les bras.

- Guérilla, je dirai. Depuis le départ fracassant des jumeaux Weasley, vous avez dû en entendre parler (Dumbledore acquiesça en se retenant de rire), plusieurs actes de résistance ont lieu tous les jours. On peut dire qu'Ombrage n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer...

Le directeur et son adjointe s'échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Dumbledore se leva.

- Et bien, je dois dire que ces bonnes nouvelles sont réconfortantes. Sur ce, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie, professeur McGonagall. Miss Granger, passez une agréable journée.

Sans attendre de réponse, Dumbledore transplana, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

- Je sais que je ne devrai pas vous dire cela, mais je suis vraiment touchée par votre visite, Hermione.

- C'est tout naturel. Nous nous inquiétions pour vous. Cette affreuse bonne femme... désolée, professeur... se reprit la préfète.

- Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu. A votre place, je l'aurai qualifié de manière plus injurieuse... Du genre : harpie, Gorgone, ou autre surnom que vous êtes trop jeune pour entendre...

- On était tellement inquiet pour vous… Nous avons tout vu, du haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai vraiment cru que…

La préfète sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joue.

- Approchez, Hermione… Venez par ici.

L'élève s'assit à côté de son professeur, qui la prit dans ses bras. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de McGonagall, et sanglotait doucement.

- Regardez… Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Je suis toujours là. Et dès que je vais renter, la première chose que je ferai est de mettre dehors ce vieux crapaud tuberculeux !

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle sécha ses larmes et resta pelotonner contre sa directrice de maison. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, des cours, des vacances. Les discussions libres avec son professeur avaient manqué à la gryffondor, et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle ne sentait plus la menace de Voldemort, d'Ombrage, du ministère. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils quand McGonagall grimaça de douleur en se tenant les côtes.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? demanda la gryffondor en se levant.

McGonagall lui fit signe de se rasseoir et passa quelques minutes à inspirer et expirer profondément.

- Ca va aller, Hermione, rassurez-vous... finit par dire le professeur de métamorphose. Expliquez-moi plutôt comment vous avez fait pour venir jusqu'ici.

Hermione sourit, et se lança dans le récit de sa matinée, sans omettre le passage où elle s'est faite passé pour la nièce de sa directrice de maison.

- Complètement hors la loi mais indéniablement brillant... murmura Minerva. Digne d'un serpentard. Le professeur Rogue aurait été fier de vous, une fois l'envie de vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de vos jours passée.

La gryffondor se mit à rire.

La fin de la matinée se passa trop rapidement au goût de l'élève. Vint l'heure de déjeuner, et Hermione s'absenta pour pouvoir se restaurer. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, McGonagall dormait paisiblement. La préfète s'approcha doucement et caressa les cheveux noirs de son professeur.

- Reposez-vous bien, et revenez-nous vite. Nous avons besoin de vous, Minerva... murmura Hermione.

Le jeune femme, poussée par une force invisible, se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de la directrice adjointe.

- A bientôt, murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Deux jours plus tard…

Minerva McGonagall balança dans les bras de Crabbe et Goyle son manteau et son sac de voyage, pour qu'ils les portent dans son bureau. Elle ré attribua avec plaisir quelques 250 points à Gryffondor, ce qui fit augmenter la tension artérielle de Rogue considérablement. Elle tourna le dos à sa nemesis et entra dans le château en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers l'infirmerie d'un pas vif. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu par hibou de ce qui s'était passé au ministère la veille et elle avait décidé que sa convalescence avait trop longtemps duré. Elle entra dans l'antre de Pomfresh, et vit immédiatement le seul lit occupé. La préfète était allongée, lisant un épais et obscur manuel.

- Bonjour Miss Granger ! Les rôles s'inversent, on dirait ?

Hermione sursauta mais fit un immense sourire en voyant sa directrice de maison.

- Et oui, chacun son tour… Vous les aurors, et moi les mangemorts… répliqua la préfète en posant son livre. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Le service n'est pas terrible ici. Alors, au lieu de thé, je vous propose des potions anti fièvre, du repoussos. Que désirez-vous ?

McGonagall sourit et s'assit à côté de son élève.

- Rien de tout cela, Dieu merci !

Le professeur agita sa baguette et conjura deux tasses de thé fumantes. Elle en mit une d'autorité dans les mains d'Hermione et porta l'autre à ses lèvres.

- Vos amis ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda Minerva en reposant sa tasse.

- Non, Ron a eu la chance de pouvoir sortir tout à l'heure. Il semblerait que je sois cloîtrée ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année… soupira Hermione.

Imi !

- Et à raison ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous avez été la plus touchée…

- SI peu… répliqua Hermione avec un geste de la main.

Cependant, elle grimaça de douleur. McGonagall haussa les sourcils et se pencha sur sa préfète.

- Et si nous reparlions de votre visite à Sainte Mangouste ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Hermione fut intriguée.

- Oui, si vous voulez… répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Avait-elle eu une parole malheureuse qui aurait pu offenser sa directrice de maison ? Non, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas.

- Je voulais avant toute chose vous remercier une fois encore d'être venue me voir. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a touché… continua la directrice de gryffondor.

- Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous veniez me voir dans cet endroit sordide… répliqua la jeune femme.

- C'est tout naturel… Parlez-moi plutôt du baiser… reprit sérieusement McGonagall

Hermione devint blanche en un instant. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Elle était persuadée que son professeur dormait quand elle avait eu ce geste. Elle était dans un pétrin, un bourbier inextricable.

- Euh… je… enfin…

Elle balbutiait péniblement. McGonagall posa sa main sur celle de son élève.

- Et bien Hermione… Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Je… J'en avais l'envie. J'en éprouvais le besoin. Professeur, je suis si désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras ! Je…

Minerva coupa court à toute explication et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la préfète. Cette dernière sentit comme une décharge électrique au niveau de son estomac. Elle enlaça son aînée et approfondit le baiser. Le professeur écarte doucement ses lèvres pour qu'Hermione caresse sa langue avec la sienne, ce qui fit la jeune femme avec empressement. Elles finirent par se séparer, ressentant le manque d'air. La gryffondor regardait sa directrice de maison avec étonnement. Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle rompu l'étreinte. Hermione voulait absolument ressentir à nouveau Minerva contre elle. Elle souhaitait la serrer encore dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle voulait l'embrasser, et même plus…

- Quand vous serez sorti de l'infirmerie, nous reparlerons de tout cela. En attendant, soignez-vous bien, Hermione…

La jeune femme acquiesça, et regardait avec un sourire son professeur quitter la pièce. Elle prit une fiole qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle se rallongea sous les couvertures, et pria avant de s'endormir pour que Pomfresh la laisse partir le plus tôt possible. Elle ne savais pas ce qu'allait donner la discussion avec son professeur mais une chose était sure, c'est que ce baiser était un départ, et qu'elles n'allaient pas en rester là.

Voilà, c'est fini ! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !

Bisous,

Link


End file.
